Crime and Punishment
by 0palmtree2
Summary: The Stockmanns are holed up in their home while an outside mob threatens to destroy them... and then the play ends. Here's a take on what happens in the play Enemy of the People after the last curtains go down.


Crime and Punishment SCENE I

_(Continuing right off from when E.O.T.P. leaves off): _

_-We're the strongest people in the world…and the strong must learn to be lonely!_

EJLIF: No, dad, we know the people in that crowd. Look, those are some of my friends. We don't have to be lonely. My friends are coming.

DR. S: My son, those are not our friends.

EJLIF: Yes they are –

DR. S: No. Those boys are the same boys that hit your brother with a rock, and broke our windows with stones. They are not our friends. _(angrily; he's ranting now)_ And they probably never were. Foolish, blind, disloyal, shortsighted the lot of them. Why, I do not believe there is a single real man in that crowd. Not a single person with an independent mind, who is not afraid to make his ideas and opinions known. Am I the only one? Is the rest of the town so terrified of not being accepted that they would repress their own morals and value system in order to continue living under the impression that their town is perfect? They follow each other, one after another, and most likely they are all just as ignorant as the next as to where they will end up. Yet they keep going after each other. The burden of proof was on me, and I came up with ample proof that the spring was poisoned; yet they insist on following Peter and the newspapers that have no counter evidence of their own. _(more sadly now)_ Why wouldn't they listen me?

HORSTER: The town's people are getting closer. Maybe you should think about relocating to my house for further safety.

DR. S: I will not! I have nothing to fear from this crowd. The truth is on my side. The truth will do battle for me.

PETRA: Father, the truth is not armed with torches and knives. We will not be safe as long as we remain in this house. We must leave now.

DR. S: I cannot leave. Not this house nor this town

PETRA: Then send the boys away. And Mother. They, at least, deserve the chance to survive this thing -

_(the sound of peoples' cries and shouts is heard very close by; then the smell of burning wood becomes apparent) _

MRS. S: Thomas the house is on fire!

DR.S: What!?

MRS. S: The mob has set fire to the house! Stop delaying, Thomas. What will it take for you to realize that I will not allow my family to get hurt any more than they already are by this town. I will take the boys and Petra away myself if I have to. Even if it means leaving you here.

PETRA: Just what I said, Father, only I'll stay with you.

DR. S: Oh no you won't. You'll go on with your mother and brothers. _(a pause; then with finality) _Horster –

HORSTER: Here I am.

DR. S: I've changed my mind. Get my family out of here. Take them and go.

HORSTER: The most I can offer is my house, and even that will not be safe once these violent marauders get their hands on it.

DR. S: If it's the best that can be done, then so be it. Now leave - I will not be far behind. I must gather some of my equipment.

PETRA: Can I help? What do you want me to carry?

DR. S: No. Nothing. Just GO!

(HORSTER brings MRS. S, PETRA, and the two boys out a back door and away from the house and the mob; a few moments afterward, DR. S leaves the house too, clutching a bag)

**SCENE II**

(town hall; PETER and HOVSTAD sharing a drink, and talking)

HOVSTAD: You know what happened after that, Peter? I called him a demon.

PETER: A demon? Is that right, Hovstad? Who?

HOVSTAD: Thomas Stockman, and yeah, yeah, sure is. I mean, at the time it seemed rather appropriate – we were both rather high-tempered – but now that I'm thinking about it, I feel kind of bad. And after his boy got hurt…

PETER: What's that?

HOVSTAD: His son, what's his name …?

PETER: Ejlif? Morten? Are they all right?

HOVSTAD: Morten, I think. It looked bad, but Catherine got it cleaned up.

PETER (quietly): G-d. My own nephews. I didn't want those little boys to be affected by this. I really didn't want this to go so far. The people were so eager to defend me and the town against the 'enemy', I think they forget that the 'enemy' is actually my brother. His children are my family too. All I wanted to do was keep the word about the spring down. I didn't intend for this to ruin Thomas. Of course, who could have ever expected he would respond the way he did. (pause) Truth is – the truth is, Hovstad, I – I think, no I know that I believe him about the water.

HOVSTAD: What?!?

PETER: I suspected it myself even before the proof came in. What with every single one of our visitors suddenly developing typhoid, well, anyone might get suspicious. His proof only validated what I had thought all along.

HOVSTAD: What you're saying doesn't make any sense. If you believe him then why…why…

PETER: Why have I acted so opposed to him? Yes, well this is where my dilemma comes in. You see, very soon after I began suspecting that the water was the source of the problem. I got word that – You understand, Hovstad, this information can not leave this room-

HOVSTAD: I promise (but has crossed his fingers).

PETER: You see, I got word that (lowers his voice) a very important person is coming to use our springs.

HOVSTAD: Really?

PETER: Yes. And that's the reason I've tried so hard to keep this news under our hats. Once, we could have passed off this whole incident as a horrible mistake, but I don't know if we can anymore. Think about it Hovstad, if the presence of poison had first been discovered only after that person's visit, it would have been regrettable, and indeed the whole town might have been fined harshly for any negative side effects this person experienced after using our water, but there would be no charges of treason or of a cover up. We would have gotten the publicity of having this man use our springs, and I'd wait till afterward to break the news to the town of the water's pollution, pretending that I had only discovered it just then. I'd be credited with the discovery, of course. But, my dear brother had to go jump the gun and make his own calculations and investigations, and that ruined everything. So, to answer your question, the reason I remained so adamantly against everything my brother had to say, and denied all of his proofs, was not because I didn't believe him, rather, it was because he timed his little crusade at precisely the time when this important person will be coming. If I had admitted that the water was poisoned, we would have lost all the business and economic opportunities that come with this famous person. Call me corrupt, but I don't care about a few sick people who might or might not have gotten sick from our springs if the only way to ensure their safety depends on the destruction of what our entire town is economically dependent on.

HOVSTAD (at a loss for words): But Peter, do you realize what you've done now? By denying the poison, you have created a situation the town cannot just walk away clean from. Because, if there really is some contamination – and most likely there is – it is you who is the enemy of the people. You only have two options now. Either you publicly admit that you were wrong, that the spring really is poisoned, and that Dr. Stockman is completely right. Or, you have to bury the truth deeper than ever, and convince everyone that the springs really are 100 percent clean, as you claim.

PETER: But the man is still coming. I don't know what to do at this point. Do I inform him that a recent investigation into the waters led to the discovery of poison, something that would have only negative outcomes for me, or do I continue denouncing the Dr.'s evidence as lies, and continue promoting the health of our facilities. Either way, this whole thing could fall to pieces around me in seconds.

HOVSTAD: I know you hate to hear this, but speak to your brother about this. Maybe the two of you can work something out that works in your favor.

PETER: You know him. He's non-negotiable where the truth is concerned.

HOVSTAD: Let me ask you something, Mayor, why are you telling me all of this?

PETER: I don't really know…

HOVSTAD: Hmmm…

**Scene III**

(in newspaper shop)

HOVSTAD: Alright. That should do it. "The Truth Behind the Poison – The Stockman Sabotage". Front Page.

ASLAKSEN: What are you printing over there, Hovstad?

HOVSTAD: Oh, Aslaksen, this is about the latest scandal -

ASLAKSEN: You mean with the mob and the Stockman house fire of earlier?

HOSTAD (gleefully): Why that's old news, practically. No, what I got is fresh and original, and it's gonna really boost our circulation. Take a load of this and tell me that's not brilliant.

ASLAKSEN (reading): You really got all of that out of Peter. I'm impressed. I didn't think he'd be so willing to talk so freely. And to a newspaper man nonetheless.

HOVSTAD: Oh sure, he told me plenty. And made me promise not to repeat it all. But what does he expect? I turned on his brother and we had been friends, he should have known I would turn on him too. Really it's nothing personal, but now we've got enough evidence to really shake things up.

ASLAKSEN: Hold back there for a second. We don't want to be doing anything too crazy. Remember, moderation is a man's highest civic duty.

HOVSTAD: Forget all that moderation talk, will you? Do you understand what we have here? This is the proof we've been waiting for all these years. Did you read what I quoted him as saying? That he admitted he was corrupt and that he couldn't care much for individual human lives when it interrupted the economic dependency of an entire town. This is the moment where we can finally accuse the government of a concrete crime, as opposed to vague assumptions of dishonesty. We even have a confession speech. You know me, Aslaksen, I've been fighting against any kind of suppression of the truth for years, and here's a prime example of it.

ASLAKSEN: Why then, may I ask, did you not support the Dr. in his battle, instead of joining with the Mayor like you did?

HOVSTAD: All I did was try to prevent a new tax law from being passed, and to prevent a loss of circulation in our paper. But above all that, it was not known as a complete fact that the water was poisoned at all. Therefore, the Mayor was suppressing only a theory, not a truth. But, the moment he admits that he himself believes it is poisoned, yet denies it on grounds that this lie will prove to be more economical for the town, I see that as suppressing the truth. It's a very fine line that exists – most cannot see the difference. It takes a very keen mind to differentiate, so even though you can't understand this, take my word on it.

ASLAKSEN: I suppose I will. But I don't understand, what is your goal in publishing all this incriminating evidence against the Mayor. You want a real revolution? You want to be elected Mayor yourself? You desire to reinstate yourself on the Dr.'s good side? What's your point is publishing this.

HOVSTAD: My only desire is to see the victory of free speech over corruption, and prove that even the liberal, free man – though only a commoner – can bring about change and revolution. Other than that, I haven't really thought about it.

ASLAKSEN: Well, I will not stop you. If you think it is best to publish, then by all means.

**SCENE IV**

(HORSTER's house; DR. S writing notes on scrap of paper; HORSTER reading newspaper; PETRA reading a book)

PETRA: Anything interesting in the news?

HORSTER: Funny you should ask. The People's Daily Messenger does have a rather strange article concerning the Mayor – your brother, Tom. It says he … why, it says he admits the springs are poisoned!

PETRA: Do you hear that Father? Uncle believes you. I knew he'd come around to our way of thinking. It's a shame he couldn't have done it before our house burned down, though.

DR. S: Horster, is that right. Is Peter really admitting the springs are contaminated now?

HORSTER: I'm reading on, I'll tell you. (pause) It's curious. Apparently, Hovstad wrote a piece about how Peter had actually been lying about the purity of the water for a while now. It seems Peter's been arrested.

PETRA: Wonderful!

DR. S: No. No. That can't be. Peter's in jail? That's not wonderful at all. My brother is in jail. I have to go out; to figure out what's going on.

(there is a knock at the door)

HORSTER: What do you want?

MESSENGER: I'm a messenger from the government for Dr. Stockman. Is he here? And if he's not, do you know where I can find him?

DR. S: I'm here.

MESSENGER: I was told to tell you that you are wanted to come down to the prison at once to speak to Mayor Peter Stockman.

DR. S: Please, bring me to him.

MESSENGER: He's at the jail court. Follow me.

**SCENE V**

(in a room in the prison; PETER is meeting with DR. S)

PETER: What are you doing here, Thomas? Come to gloat at my misfortune?

DR. S: I'm not gloating at all. Peter, what happened? Why this whole sudden turn of events? Are you on my side now? How'd you land in here?

PETER: Thomas, you have to business being here and interrogating me about my private affairs. 

DR. S: Interrogating you? Gosh, Peter, I'm not interrogating you; I'm worried about you. I was just trying to see if you were all right. And we're brother's, so don't say I don't have a right to be concerned.

PETER: Tom, just stop prying. Whatever happened happened, there's no changing that. So stop fussing around me pretending to be the responsible one when we all know the truth.

DR. S: Yes, that's right – the truth. Please, tell me if you believe me now.

PETER: Believe you about what?

DR.S: Do you agree the water is contaminated?

PETER: Yes, but I didn't need you to tell me that; I knew it from beforehand.

DR. S: Peter, I don't understand you. If you recognize the danger of the water, why do you refuse to do anything about it?

PETER: O.K., Thomas, here are your answers. I wanted the town to still have a great reputation when a certain important person visited. Then I planned on relating the fact of the water myself, at a later time. But you came and exposed the truth before I was prepared for it to be known, and the only way I was able to cover the news so that it didn't spread outside of the town was by threatening you. I remain firm in my assessment that it is not I who is to blame for this predicament, but you. If you had only come over and told me your idea before telling all your friends, this crisis could have been diverted. I lay the blame solely on you.

DR. S: Now, Peter, that's not fair at all. Even if I had gone to you first, I would have insisted on closing the springs down immediately, and you would have refused, so the problem would have started anyway. And what a selfish way of thinking that was, to sacrifice this famous person's health for extra publicity for the town. How much good is your publicity going to do when people show up expecting to be cured, but never actually come home.

PETER: What would you suggest be done?

DR. S: That seems rather obvious. Shut down the springs. It will be hard the first few years, I know. But you have to give some credit to the people. When they believe in something, they won't let anything stand in their way of getting it. A clean-water spring can be achieved if we all work together. I will help. I know I've been ostracized and my family is targeted, but I will nevertheless help rebuild this town. You just have to trust me that it is for the best. I guarantee, that if you allow this secret to remain untold, when it eventually does get discovered, it will be worse for everyone. Don't just sweep this under the rug. Believe me, if we deal with the issue now, we can succeed.

PETER: Your speeches do not work on me, Thomas. I guarantee to you that if we allow the fact that our springs are poisoned to be known, it is then that we will be ruined.

DR. S: You're wrong, Peter. But putting that aside, let me help you out of here.

PETER: No. I do not want your help. I don't want to see you in here ever again. Now, goodbye.

(_DR. S leaves the room)_

DR. S: So stubborn, Peter. You just don't know when to let go of your own ideas and opinions, and pride.

_(suddenly, a thud is heard from the room PETER is in; DR. S rushes back to see what happened; PETER has hung himself from a ceiling hook with his belt; he is dead)_

DR. S: Noooo. Oh, Peter, it didn't have to be this way…….

**What do you think? Do you think my handle on the story was good? Did I make a good case for Peter, and Hovstad and everyone else? Reviews or comments on this would be great. **

7


End file.
